The present invention concerns a device for picking up objects floating on water such as hydrocarbons.
Devices for picking up objects floating on water are known that comprise nets the mesh of which is such that the water can pass through it but the floating objects cannot and thus remain in the net. This type of net does not make it possible to obtain very satisfactory results since it often happens that the objects and in particular hydrocarbons manage to pass through the mesh.